<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shopping for Baby by Astral_Space_Dragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395863">Shopping for Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon'>Astral_Space_Dragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Best Branch of Time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Brothers, Dadgil, Family, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Into The Spardaverse Week, Protective Dante, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Dante (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil notices that he running low on ingredients for homemade baby food. So he bundles Nero into his sling and head out to get some shopping done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero &amp; Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Best Branch of Time [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shopping for Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Last day of Spardaverse week! Ngl, I'm a little sad but this was a lot of fun! ^^</p><p>Today was free day so I went with pure fluff.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vergil stepped out of the shower feeling fresh. Nero had been ill with a slight cold for the past three days and Vergil neglected his own needs in his efforts to take care of Nero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Dante who pointed out that Vergil "smelled rank". Dante practically shoved Vergil into his bathroom, volunteering to feed Nero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After changing into clean clothes, he made his way down to the kitchen to see Dante feeding Nero some orange mush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante held out a spoon "Come on, kiddo"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero turned his head away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You too cool for carrots and sweet potatoes, now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero shook his head "Meh"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante rolled his eyes with a smirk "Man… barely seven months and you're already a little gremlin"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil snorted with a slight frown "I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to my son as a gremlin"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante waved his hand dismissively "Ah… he knows I'm joking, right kid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero ignored his uncle. Instead, he opted to stare wide-eyed at Vergil "Da!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil's scowled softened as he smiled "Nero"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Vergil poured a glass of milk for himself, he noticed that he was running low on usual ingredients for baby food and Nero's favorite snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like I'm due for a grocery trip"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante hummed "You want company?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil huffed "No"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante made an offended noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil rolled his eyes and he noticed Dante was struggling to feed the defiant infant. He sighed "Move"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're you---" Dante was interrupted when Vergil grabbed his shoulder and knocked him to the tile floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante groaned "Dude! What the hell?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero laughed at the action as Vergil took Dante's seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante stood from the floor "Laughing at my pain. He really is your kid" he complained before stomping away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil shook his head as he grasped the jar of baby food "Your uncle is such a fool"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero babbled incoherently in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil held out a spoonful of the orange mush. Nero eagerly accepted the spoonful of food and hummed as he ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nero was done eating, Vergil cleaned his face and brought him to his room "You and I are going to the store"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero's eyes widened and he bounced at the word "store". The child loves to go places. Vergil chuckled as he dug through his closet and pulled out his usual outfit. After getting dressed himself, he rummaged through the drawers to find something for Nero. In one of the drawers, he noticed a onesie that he's never seen before. He pulled it out and immediately frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The onesie was grey with a cutsie cartoon devil and in black lettering it sad "Daddy's Little Hellspawn".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it, Dante!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw the onesie back in the drawer and spotted something else. Something bright red. He grabbed and let out a growling sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blue devil onesie… complete with little black wings printed on the back, tail and a hood with black horns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil growled. He was not amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ears perked up when he heard someone peek into his room. He looked towards the door to see his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Father" greeted Vergil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparda nodded in greeted "I see you found my little gift"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil froze as his eyes widened "This is from you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparda smiled "That's right. Thought your little nestling could use something"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil sighed "Was this really necessary?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of cour---" Sparda was interrupted by gurgles coming from Vergil's bed. The two looked to see Nero staring straight at his grandfather with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparda's smile grew as he made his way to Nero "Hello there, little one"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naaaaaaa…" Nero responded, reaching for the monocle chain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sparda chuckled as he ruffled Nero's hair. He turned to Vergil "I'll leave you to it, then" and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil gazed back at the devil onesie in his hands. He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil adjusted the sling around his chest before placing Nero, who was dressed in the blue devil onesie, inside, making sure he was comfortable. He tied the Yamato under his coat, grabbed the small diaper bag and looked down at Nero "Are you ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil huffed with a smile "Let us go, then"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the walk to the little store, Nero looked around at all the sights and sounds of the city. Vergil stopped at a fruit and vegetable stand and gazed at the wide array of fruits. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The seller, an older woman, grinned at Vergil "Hello, Vergil. Out shopping for the little one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil hummed in response as he inspected the bananas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After browsing for a few minutes, Vergil opted for the bananas, sweet potatoes, red pears, carrots, plums, peas and corn. As the seller handed Vergil the bags, a gloved hand came into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks!" a voice spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil scowled slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dante…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil turned to see a grinning Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Verge!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah!" Nero exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante looked down at Nero "You too, kid"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still scowling, Vergil asked "What are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante shrugged with a sideways grin "Felt like getting out of the house"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil rolled his eyes "Just don't get in my way"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante scoffed "Sure, man"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got to the store, Vergil grabbed a handbasket and made a beeline for the baby aisle. He slowly walked down the aisle, eyeing the baby snacks. He grabbed a box of banana-peach teething biscuits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante raised an eyebrow. He leaned into Vergil's ear "Why are you looking at the teething stuff? Kid's doing good in the teething department. Ya know… demon blood"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil rolled his eyes "Something for him to gnaw on"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante couldn't argue with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil dropped the box into the basket and looked at more snacks. He opted for berry yogurt bites that would melt in Nero's mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something sweet for him…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spotted what looked to be cheese puffs for babies. He inspected the tin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Odd… melts in mouth… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged and put the tin in the basket. After grabbing a pack of cereal-like puffs, Vergil walked farther down for the formula. He automatically grabbed the usual tin and tossed it in the basket. He looked behind him and noticed Dante was gone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He left with my produce, the fool!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil sighed as he continued his shopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil stood in line for the register with a handbasket full of groceries. He looked down at Nero. The hoodie from his onesie had fallen back, revealing his white hair. The child had fallen asleep and was laying against Vergil's chest; his little clawed hand was clutching his shirt in a tight grip. Vergil smiled softly at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaaaaw" he heard a woman coo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked ahead of him to see a woman in her late twenties, smiling at the sleeping infant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil ignored the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the cutie's name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil internally sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well humor her…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nero"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman smiled "Nero… that's a lovely name"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil went back to ignoring her. As he stared off into space, he noticed the woman reached out to touch Nero's hair. Vergil's inner demon growled as he pulled the sling over Nero, blocking him from the woman's view. The woman gave him a scrutinizing look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keeping himself composed and not wanting to escalate things, Vergil said "Please don't touch my son. He's sleeping"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman scowled "I just want to feel his hair"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil frowned "No"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman was about to say something in retort, Dante came into view "Hey, lady. Didn't your mom tell you to respect other people's boundaries? Or were you raised to be garbage?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman's jaw dropped in stunned silence. Her face turned red as she slunk away to another register line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil felt himself relax when the woman left. He looked at his brother, who was looking in the direction the woman ran off to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the three were out of the store, Vergil felt all tensity leave Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the manor, Vergil put away all the groceries and pulled back the sling. Nero was still sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a soda. He opened the glass bottle and took a long gulp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil ran his fingers through Nero's hair as he mumbled "Thank you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante shrugged "Hag needs to learn about boundaries"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Dante exclaimed "I got him something"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante dug through a plastic bag and pulled out a floppy white wolf plush that was the size of a small child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the---? Dante?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante flashed a toothy grin "What? I can't spoil my favorite nephew?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil huffed a chuckle "I'm sure he'll appreciate it when he wakes"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vergil took the plush before returning to his bedroom.  He gently placed Nero in his crib along with the large plush. He shed his coat and grabbed a book from his shelf and took a seat at his window. He took another glance at Nero before opening his book.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>